La Otra Cara de la Moneda
by Starling-Scully
Summary: Gisela y Leonardo (de Amarte es mi Pecado) pruebam lo que la vida seria el uno sin el otro despues de una pelea.


Gisela caminaba sin rumbo ni destino, camino hacia la noche, una noche sin estrellas para ella, despues de la pelea que tuvo con Leonardo sentia que lo unico que tenia sentido y razon de ser en su vida se le escapaba de las manos como si fuera agua. La noche, siempre complice de todos sus escapes y juegos de amor... amor. No podia creer lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos, nunca habian discutido de esa manera. Nunca. Su relacion siempre habia estado llena de carino y pasion, siempre habia estado llena de amor. Gisela miro a sus alrededores y se sento en una banca, de pronto empezo a reir. Si, al principio ella y Leonardo se odiaban, pero solo porque no se querian admitir sus sentimientios el uno al otro, ni a si mismos, aunque siempre que se veian o escuchaban su nombre sentian algo que no se podian explicar, un sentimiente de intensidad que no podian evitar sentir al solo recuerdo del otro, hasta que un dia lo secretamente esperado sucedió.  
  
Avaristo: "Gisela, Leonardo, se que ustedes llevan una muy mala relacion, pero necesito que se lleven bien por el bien del negocio, ustedes dos tienen que llevarse porque son mi brazo derecho, los dos, y quiero que eso pase ahora mismo, asi es que los voy a dejar aquí a los dos y no se pueden ir hasta que no arreglen sus diferencias, asi es que me llevo la llave de esta oficina, y por favor, llamenme cuando terminen de arreglarse."  
  
Con esas palabras, el hombre salio, dejando a Gisella y a Leonardo viendo a la ventana y al piso.  
  
Gisela: "Ni creas que te voy a hablar eh?" dijo con voz temblorosa y no muy segura de que esa seria la verdad.  
  
Leonardo: "Pues ya lo hiciste," dijo el sonriendo a si mismo. Gisela tambien sonrio.  
  
Leonardo: "Wow, si sonries"  
  
Gisela, quien ahora estaba sonriendo mucho mas dijo "pues si, si sonrio."  
  
Leonardo: "Y precioso," dijo Leonardo acercandose un poco a Gisella.  
  
Gisela miro a Leonardo a los ojos "Leonardo..." pero las palabras murieron en su boca, y ella cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre ella y Leonardo, ahora sus cuerpos estaban rozando.  
  
Leonardo: "No es necesario que hables Gisela, se lo que quieres decir," susurro Leonardo contra los labios de Gisela, quien nuevamente cerro el espacio que la apartaba de Leonardo, besandolo. El beso era suave y carinoso al principio, pero despues se volvio intenso y apasionado.  
  
Leonardo, una vez mas, suspiro en los labios de Gisela, nunca perdiendo contacto "He querido esto por tanto tiempo, Gisela, no he deseado nada mas que probar tus labios," Gisela lo abrazo mas fuerte, y lo vio a los ojos, enredando sus manos destras del cuello de Leonardo. Gisela, viendolo a los ojos, murmuro suavemente "Yo no e podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi, nunca, por eso mi sobervia y los insultos, porque no queria admitirme a mi misma que... que..."  
  
Leonardo: "Dilo Gisela, no lo calles,"  
  
Gisela suspiro y volteo al piso, Leonardo toco su barbilla, haciendola levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. "Que te quiero, Leonardo, y que te deseo con una pasion incontrolable..." dijo Gisella, "Y yo a ti, desde el primer dia" dijo Leonardo, besandola de nuevo, apasionadamente.  
  
Varios minutos despues, Gisella llamo a su esposo, quien habia dejado la ciudad un par de horas antes y ordeno a alguien que los dejara salir. Los dos salieron juntos y fueron al carro de Leonardo.  
  
"Entonces ahora que hacemos?" Pregunto Gisella con una sonrisa que Leonardo no pudo resistir, Leonardo la beso en la boca una vez mas y sugerio su departamento. Gisella solo sonrio y lo abrazo, y asi se fueron hacia el principio de lo unico real que Gisella tenia en la vida.  
  
{Cancion Intocable}  
  
De adolecente, Gisela decidio que las carencias pesaban mas que el amor, que tenia que casarse con alguien rico, a aspirar muy alto, y a sus agnos, habia logrado no conecer a nadie que en realidad le interesara, nunca se habia enamorado, pero todo eso cambio cuando conocio a Leonardo, el la enseno a ver la vida diferente, todo su mundo cambio cuando lo conocio. Todo era tan calido y lleno de vida, y despues de tener todo lo que nunca sono con Leonardo, no queria regresar a la vida fria y falsa que llevaba antes. No queria ser la Gisela llena de falsedad e hipocrecia. Derrepente una brisa congelante paseo por su pelo, suavemente descubriendole la cara. Y como por obra de nauralza, comenzo a llorar.  
  
Llorar... una cosa que nunca antes habia pensado que haria por Leonardo, se imagino haciendo cualquier cosa por el, menos llorar, y lo peor de todo fue que la pelea por culpa de ella, por no querer aceptar que Leonardo y ella no eran mas que amantes y el podia verse con cualquier mujer, Gisela queria ser la unica, pero por supuesto, ojo por ojo y diente por diente, la vida es traicionera, ella penso. Viendo atrás, a todo lo que paso con Leonardo, sonrio, porque la vida le dio un regalo que ella nunca olvidaria. De pronto una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.  
  
"Sabia que te encontraria aquí," dijo la voz, aunque algo temblorosa, segura.  
  
"Y eso de que sirve?" dijo la voz quebrantada de Gisela.  
  
"Gisela... e-estas llorando?"  
  
"S-si Leonardo, estoy llorando" Dijo Gisela levantandose para ponerse de frente con el homre que hasta ahora, le enseno a ser feliz. Realmente feliz.  
  
"Gisela perdoname. Yo... se que no te habia dicho esto antes, pero todos los cuentos y platicas de otras mujeres, son solo para darte celos... Gisela, yo solo dije esas cosas para ver si dejabas a tu Avaristo..."  
  
"Yo haria lo que fuera por ti, solo pidemelo." Dijo Gisela, secandose las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. "Esto no puede terminar asi, Leonardo, yo te amo, perdoname."  
  
"Gisela, la unica razon por la cual te hablo de otras mujeres, es porque te quiero poner celosa, Gisela yo te amo, tu eres la unica mujer para mi, la unica que cuenta." Con esto dicho, la beso, una vez mas sintiendo el calor de sus besos y sus caricias, pero esta vez, algo habia cambiado, regresaron al departamento y ahí fue cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que habia cambiando, en solo dos horas despues de haber estado juntos, probando la vida el uno sin el otro. Nada sabia mas dulce que sus besos, y esta noche se amarian como si fuera la ultima. 


End file.
